


По грибы

by KittyHawk1903



Series: Нулогорск.fm [9]
Category: SCP Foundation, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Mushrooms, Night Vale Community Radio, Nulogorsk, PZAG, Radio, Russia, Нулогорск, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyHawk1903/pseuds/KittyHawk1903
Summary: Откуда в лесу около Нулогорска взялись грибники-интуристы? Инфополе ничего не говорило ни о каких польских машинах, однако военных в форме со знаками различия их появление очень сильно насторожило...
Series: Нулогорск.fm [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004694





	По грибы

Сигнал будильника был уже третий. Марьяша тяжело вздохнула, приоткрыла один глаз и посмотрела на экран мобильного. Почти двенадцать. Утреннего эфира сегодня нет; дневной начинается в четыре. Но встать всё-таки надо бы, иначе с огромным трудом относительно налаженный было режим полетит ко всем чертям.  
Она зевнула, потянулась до приятного хруста в спине и через десять минут всё-таки спустила ноги с кровати, щурясь на неаккуратно задёрнутые шторы на окне. День, судя по всему, был солнечный. Ещё немного потормозив, Марьяша прошлёпала босиком к окну, раздёрнула шторы и открыла его, впуская в комнату свежий, тёплый воздух. Август в этом году выдался просто замечательный.

Придумывать что-то на завтрак было катастрофически лень, а кефир досадно кончился, так что вскоре Марьяша вышла из дома, прихватив полный крепкого чая термос, и направилась прямиком к пекарне - свежая сдоба была отличной идеей.

\- Доброе утро, Осип Яковлевич!..  
\- Да какое уж утро, вечер скоро, - рассмеялся тот. Марьяша села рядом на скамейку, поставила термос и вытянула ноги, вытаскивая пышную слойку из бумажного пакета.  
\- Когда встала, тогда и утро, - весело возразила она. - Как дела ваши? По грибы ходили?  
\- Хорошие в этом году грибы, - кивнул Осип Яковлевич. - Но я вчера три корзины белых насобирал. А сегодня за ягодами решил выбраться.  
\- Ух ты, класс, - заулыбалась Марьяша, спешно прожевав кусок слойки. - Надо будет тоже как-то собраться... Комаров-то много?  
\- Да как обычно. Спрей помогает.  
\- Чай будете?  
\- Это какой у тебя?  
\- Это юннаньский чёрный, который обычный.  
Какое-то время они молча пили чай, наслаждаясь погодой и обществом друг друга. К Осипу Яковлевичу, уважаемому пенсионеру, у всего города было очень тёплое отношение, а Марьяша так и вовсе близко дружила с ним, да и в кегли играли в одной команде - он отлично, а радиоведущая по мере сил. В целом получалось вполне неплохо.  
\- Майоршу твою видел, - сказал Осип Яковлевич и лукаво посмотрел на мгновенно оживившуюся Марьяшу.  
\- Ой, правда? А где?  
\- Да на беговой тропинке.  
\- На пробежке, выходит?  
\- На пробежке, - кивнул Осип Яковлевич и, не дожидаясь закономерных вопросов, добавил: - Издалека прямо видна. Костюм спортивный модный, красный... Эх, молодая да красивая.  
По слегка расширенным немигающим глазам и чуть прикушенной губе было ясно, что Марьяша сейчас очень живо вообразила себе майора Андрееву в красном спортивном костюме и любуется этой картиной.  
\- Колю ещё видел, - выждав довольно долго, продолжил Осип Яковлевич. - Шёл обратно, лисичек набрал-то - всего ничего.  
\- Да от него даже грибы разбегаются, - фыркнула Марьяша, отмирая. - Что, ныл опять, небось? Что грибов нет и жизнь несправедлива?  
\- Говорит, пшеки какие-то всю поляну обчистили, куда он ходил, - Осип Яковлевич пожал плечами.  
\- В смысле - пшеки? Откуда у нас тут интуристы в лесу?  
\- Да кто ж его знает.  
\- Или это уже совсем тупые попытки оправдаться, - Марьяша хмыкнула, доедая остаток слойки.  
\- Машины-то я видел с польскими номерами, - задумчиво протянул Осип Яковлевич. - Они, похоже, со стороны трассы заезжали, по старой просеке... Две точно было.  
Взгляд Марьяши стал стеклянным. Она уставилась в никуда перед собой, быстро проверяя инфополе на предмет событий последних суток.

Пропавший в прошлом году кот по кличке Чудовище вернулся, вымахав в три раза и отрастив рысьи кисточки на ушах; некоторые очевидцы утверждают, что это и есть дикая рысь, но хозяйка уверена, что это её милое Чудовище.  
Городская библиотека планирует проведение... а нет, это в будущие сутки, рановато.  
Пресс-служба администрации опубликовала на сайте результаты опросов, мнения горожан на предмет последних распоряжений сильно расходятся.  
Фантомные поезда.  
Рыбаки уверяют, что видели гигантскую камбалу. Гигантская камбала просит анонимности.  
Открыта запись на мастер-классы при заводе, тема этого сезона - "Дизайн этикетки для слабосолёной форели за пять минут".

И никаких поляков, собирающих грибы или нет.  
В общем-то, если бы информация ограничилась нытьём Николая Нидворая, Марьяша бы и внимания не обратила, но раз уж Осип Яковлевич говорит про машины с иностранными номерами... Всё же Нулогорск далековато находится, чтобы заехать сюда случайно. Интересно. Неплохой инфоповод, пожалуй.  
\- Что ж, посмотрим, - Марьяша посмотрела в крышку от термоса в своих руках, хмыкнула и налила себе ещё чаю.  
\- Да ладно тебе. К лешему их, пшеков этих, - Осип Яковлевич усмехнулся, потрепав её по плечу. - Уж леший-то их спровадит.  
\- Ну Осип Яковлевич!.. Ещё полгода назад запретили же! - укоризненно протянула Марьяша, но тут пенсионер сделал вид, что попросту не понимает, о чём она. Что ж, у него всегда было очень независимое мнение - и за это Марьяша его крайне уважала.

* * *

\- ...ну а представители управления по делам туризма напоминают, что если вы встретили в лесу заблудившихся туристов - пожалуйста, будьте гостеприимны и дружелюбны, поинтересуйтесь, не можете ли вы им чем-то помочь. Не забывайте при этом сохранять дистанцию минимум в три метра и держать наготове сигнальные ракеты. А тем временем у нас звонок. Добрый день, вы в эфире, представьтесь, пожалуйста, - последняя фраза прозвучала скептически, потому что кто именно звонит, Марьяша уже прекрасно знала.  
\- Это Пётр Куницын на проводе, - на заднем плане было слышно детский плач и укоризненное женское щебетание, звонил Пётр прямиком с работы, чрезвычайно взволнованный и возбуждённый. - Те, которые у нас в лесу появились - это не просто так! Это правильно, про дистанцию-то. Вообще надо подальше от них держаться, а главное - к городу не подпускать!  
\- Пётр Петрович, - голос Марьяши был контрастно невозмутим и спокоен, - это ведь просто ваши догадки, верно? И у вас никаких доводов ни "за", ни "против"?  
\- Я уверен!..  
Он пустился в объяснения, а Марьяша просто воспользовалась этим временем, чтобы налить себе чаю, даже не слушая его.  
\- Да-да, конечно, - под конец уже совсем издевательски протянула она. - Но увы, время эфира не резиновое. Спасибо за звонок. Не стоило.  
Пётр обиженно отключился. Но тем не менее, хотя его слова Марьяша, как обычно, всерьёз не воспринимала, становилось довольно интересно. Сначала Нидворай, потом Осип Яковлевич, теперь Куницын... что сказано трижды - факт?  
По инфополю прошла новостная рябь, и Марьяша поспешила переключиться на более интересную ей тему социальной жизни города.

Между дневним и вечерним эфиром был довольно долгий перерыв. Марьяша планировала сходить домой и наконец навести порядок в спальне, но стоило ей шагнуть за порог здания радиостанции, как все планы вылетели из головы.  
Майор Андреева, прекрасная, прекрасная майор Андреева в её безупречно сидящей форме, с её идеально уложенными тёмными волосами, стояла в нескольких шагах от входа, оперевшись спиной о свой автомобиль.  
\- Елизавета! Как приятно вас видеть! - глаза Марьяши засияли. Почти в прямом смысле.  
\- Взаимно, - вежливо ответила та. - Я буквально на пару минут, но по делу. Есть ещё какая-то информация по грибникам-интуристам? Кроме озвученного. И кто ещё их видел, кроме Петра Петровича?  
Марьяша честно попыталась взять себя в руки и посерьёзнеть, но получалось плохо. Впрочем, на голосе это никак не сказалось:  
\- Нидворай ещё, но ему вечно что-то мерещится. А вот Осипу Яковлевичу я доверяю - он говорит, видел пару машин, с просеки проехали. А что такое?  
\- Марианна, могу я вас попросить об одолжении? - утвердительно произнесла Елизавета и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжила: - Объявите, пожалуйста, в следующем эфире, чтобы каждый, кто видел этих грибников или кому что-то о них известно, обратился к нам в штаб. Безо всякого промедления, в любое время дня и ночи. Это чрезвычайно важно.  
Было в голосе майора что-то такое, отчего Марьяша даже забеспокоилась.  
\- Нулогорску что-то угрожает? - насторожилась она.  
\- Не могу сказать точно. Но я полагаю, что мы знаем, что это за грибники. А это значит, что я приложу все усилия для сохранения безопасности этого замечательного города, - Елизавета улыбнулась, но в её улыбке было что-то хищное.  
Это было ей чертовски к лицу.  
\- У меня нет причин не доверять, - заверила Марьяша. Майор спешно распрощалась с ней и уехала, а радиоведущая так и простояла на месте, нахмурившись и прощупывая инфополе на максимум возможностей.

* * *

\- Костя, что у нас на предмет химзащиты? - не отвлекаясь от экрана ноутбука, спросила Елизавета.  
\- У нас? У нас ничего. Мы сюда налегке вообще-то.  
\- Хорошо, тогда раздобудь. Или поручи кому. Сроки - вчера.  
\- Слушай, может, сначала уверимся?  
\- Кость. Если мы уверимся - уже поздно будет, - Елизавета подняла взгляд на своего ближайшего помощника, заместителя и по совместительству хорошего приятеля. - Химзащита. Я более чем уверена, обычные эльки тут найдутся.  
\- Вот ты не могла сама об этом спросить, а?  
\- У кого?  
\- Как это - у кого. У своей преданной поклонницы, - Константин ядовито усмехнулся. - Я более чем уверен, что она точно знает, где что есть. Включая химзащиту.  
\- Ой всё, - закатила глаза Елизавета. - Хватит тебе, а. Я и так по сути в эфир влезла, она не обязана была, если вдуматься. Мы даже не можем каких-то официальных заявлений сделать.  
\- Лизонька, душа моя - поверь, ты у неё что ни попроси, получишь. Давай-ка сосчитаем, сколько эфирного времени тратится на обстоятельные пояснения того, насколько восхитительна твоя причёска и как уверенно, твёрдо и властно звучит твой голос, а?  
Елизавета очень понадеялась, что уши у неё сейчас не покраснели.  
\- Так, Костя. Мы тут не про меня. Мы тут про Аномальное Грибничество. Вот давай-ка о нём думай.  
\- Ой всё, - передразнил он, посмеиваясь, и тут же увернулся от метко брошенной в него скомканной бумаги.  
\- Да ну тебя. Чёрт... это ж надо было им аж сюда добраться. Ещё раз убеждаюсь, что мы не зря приехали в этот славный городок...

* * *

Марьяша ещё днём через инфополе узнала о том, что иностранные машины были эвакуированы куда-то прочь, а их владельцы и пассажиры эвакуированы отдельно, и всё это в специальных фургонах. Но озвучивать благоразумно не стала, решив, что раз это связано с прекрасной Елизаветой, то лучше уточнить у неё.  
Майор Андреева мягко намекнула на секретность. Марьяша намёк поняла и элегантно проигнорировала загадочный инфоповод, заодно не став спрашивать, что означает круглый символ с тремя стрелками. К тому же, она уже уловила закономерность - в благодарность за понимание майор не отказывала ей на предложения встретиться вечером за чашкой кофе или чего покрепче.

\- А вы-то как к грибам относитесь? Любите собирать? Или есть? - улыбнулась Марьяша.  
Они сидели в панорамном ресторанчике на верхнем этаже "Приморья". Вид на берег открывался просто потрясающий, но Марьяша смотрела только на собеседницу.  
\- Хорошо отношусь, - спокойно кивнула Елизавета. - Тут, правда, немного другие растут - север всё-таки.  
\- А в ваших краях какие?  
\- А у нас с глазами.  
Елизавета рассмеялась, и это было так заразительно, что Марьяша тоже рассмеялась следом.

**Author's Note:**

> ПСАГ - Польский Союз Аномального Грибничества. Настойчиво рекомендую эту траву!


End file.
